


Death Battle

by CyberSpartan001 (uPawNightFury)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death Battle, Dragons, Gore, Night Furies (How to Train Your Dragon), Night Fury, Organ Ripping, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uPawNightFury/pseuds/CyberSpartan001
Summary: This is me testing out writing a mortal kombat style death battle plz comment what you think cuz i've never done this kind of story before!





	Death Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I will expand this once I gain more experience writing this kind of story!  
> Any tips are welcome!  
> BTW both characters are night furies!

I walked into the room on all four of my paws facing my opponent nightscale. She stood there on all four of her paws ready to tear me to pieces. I ran at her clawing her with my talons as she tripped me with her tail. I took to the air and launched a fireball at her as she dodged, and she slammed me into the ground dazing me.

**Finish him…**

She drove her taloned paw right into my chest as I roared in pain. Before I knew it, she had pulled her paw out of me and I was staring at my own beating heart. She shoved it into my muzzle and lodged it in my throat I collapsed to the ground convulsing. My silver blood pouring out of my muzzle while the heart stuck in my throat finally stopped beating and I dropped dead.

**_Fatality!_ **


End file.
